starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Imperial Navy
250px|thumb|Imperial Fleet 250px|thumb|TIE Fighter De Imperial Navy was een organisatie binnen het Imperial Military die de marine van het Galactic Empire vertegenwoordigde.. Organisatie Een Sector Group was de totaalsom van alle schepen die het Empire in de Navy had in een normale Sector. Deze werd bestuurd door een High Admiral, maar deze titel werd vaak overgenomen door de Moff. Indien de Sector zeer drukbezet was inzake activiteiten van de Navy, dan was de High Admiral een afzonderlijk persoon en niet de Moff in kwestie zodat deze zijn tijd elders kon investeren. Een hoofdkwartier van de Sector Group had altijd een squadron dat onder het bevel van de Moff viel. Indien de Moff militaire zeer capabel was, dan kon dat aantal toenemen. Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin had zeker 15 extra squadrons gekoppeld aan zijn Sector Group. Een Sector Group kon minstens 2.400 schepen bevatten, waarvan 24 Star Destroyers en 1.600 andere schepen. Onderverdeling De Navy was onderverdeeld in vier delen. *Line Branch: Strategie, tactiek, administraties. *Flight Branch: Flight Operations van gevechtschepen. *Fleet Support Branch: Zorgde voor de onderhoud van de schepen. *Support Service Branch: Extra diensten, zoals ordnance, communicatie, biologie en astrologie. Personeel Uit de rangen van de Galactic Republic werden talloze Officers geplukt die werden ingeschakeld in het Galactic Empire. De aanvoerders van de Navy waren de twaalf Grand Admirals en de reguliere Admirals, bijgestaan door de Captains van talloze schepen. Zij werden bijgestaan door de Pilots, Imperial Gunners, Imperial Naval Troopers en andere troepen en personeel. De Stormtroopers maakten zowel deel uit van de navy als van het leger. Spacetroopers waren gespecialiseerde Stormtroopers. Schepen De grote capital ships waren de hoeksteen van de Imperial Navy. Zij beslisten en stuurden gevechten op grote schaal. De Star Destroyers, met aan kop de Imperial-class Star Destroyers, waren gevreesd en gerespecteerd in elk stelsel. Deze Star Destroyers konden talloze Starfighters en voertuigen vervoeren en waren eigenlijk mobiele basissen in de ruimte van het Empire. De Executor die na de Battle of Yavin in actie kwam, was het speerpunt van de Imperial Navy in zijn hoogdagen. De starfighters, met vooral de talloze TIE Fighter variaties, opereerden meestal vanuit Capital Ships of grondbasissen. De TIEs waren niet uitgerust met Hyperdrives dus konden niet alleen opereren zonder steun van een groter schip of basis om terug te keren. Het Empire beschikte echter ook over grotere starfighters. Naast de bewapende schepen, beschikte het Empire uiteraard ook over een gigantische vloot van transports en containers die het vrachtvervoer regelden in het Empire. Geschiedenis 250px|thumb|Battle of Yavin De Imperial Navy vloeide voort uit de Republic Navy en evoluties die zich hadden ingezet qua gebruik van schepen, zette zich voort. Tijdens de Clone Wars waren de Venator-class Star Destroyers de hoeksteen van de vloot geworden, bijgestaan door tal van kleinere en zwaardere Starfighters. Door de komst van de nog grotere Imperial-class Star Destroyers werd gekozen om vooral kleinere starfighters, zoals de V-Wing Starfighter verder uit te werken wat resulteerde in de komst van de TIE Fighters. De groei van de Imperial Navy na de val van de Republic was enorm. De missie bleef echter grotendeels hetzelfde, al viel de permanente dreiging tijdens de Clone Wars weg. De Navy moest de vrede in het universum vrijwaren, planeten beschermen en de routes beschermen tegen piraten en smokkelaars. De vuurkracht van de Navy werd al snel berucht bij de tegenstanders van de New Order. Tot 2 BBY had de Navy het niet zo moeilijk om alle problemen de baas te kunnen. Het was pas met de oprichting van de Rebel Alliance en de vereniging van verschillende bewegingen dat er tegenstand begon te komen. Bij de eerste ernstige nederlaag werden meteen de plannen ontvreemd van de Death Star I, een enorme ruimtebasis die de kern van de filosofie van de New Order en de Tarkin Doctrine voorstelde. De Rebel Alliance was beter uitgerust dan de meeste leiders van het Empire dachten en de Death Star werd nauwelijks beschermd door capital ships toen de Rebel Alliance een aanval opstartte nabij Yavin. Enkel wat TIE Fighters moesten extra bescherming bieden en het onwaarschijnlijke gebeurde. De Alliance vernietigde de Death Star I. Door deze vernietiging werd de rol van de Navy nog groter. De centrale positie van de Death Star was verdwenen en het uitroeien van de Alliance was de eerste prioriteit voor Darth Vader en zijn berucht Death Squadron dat werd aangevoerd door de enorme Executor. Dit leidde tot een overwinning op Hoth – zij het merendeels dankzij de Imperial Army – en een algemene tendens dat de Galactic Civil War zou beslecht worden in hun voordeel. Het Empire was de bouw gestart van de Death Star II nabij Endor. Daar hoopte Palpatine de Alliance Fleet in de val te lokken en daarmee de ruggengraat van hun organisatie te breken. Tijdens de beslissende Battle of Endor was de Imperial Navy wel aanwezig met tal van Star Destroyers en TIE Fighters. Zij mengden zich in de strijd, maar konden niet verhinderen dat de Death Star II werd opgeblazen. Klassen Starfighters *Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-Wing Starfighter *Heavy TIE Fighter *TIE Advanced x1 *TIE Boarding Craft *TIE Defender *TIE Interceptor *TIE/ln Space Superiority Starfighter *TIE/sa Bomber Superweapons *Death Star I *Death Star II Capital Ships *CR90 Corvette *Carrack-class Light Cruiser *Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruiser *EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate *Executor-class Star Dreadnaught *Gladiator-class Star Destroyer *IPV-1 System Patrol Craft *Immobilizer 418 Cruiser *Imperial-class Star Destroyer *Lancer-class Frigate *Strike-class Medium Cruiser *Tector-class Star Destroyer *Torpedo Sphere *Venator-class Star Destroyer *Victory-class Star Destroyer Shuttles & Transports *GAT-12h Skipray Blastboat *Gamma-class Assault Shuttle *Lambda-class T-4a Shuttle *Sentinel-class Landing Craft *TIE/sh Shuttle *Theta-class T-2c Personal Transport *Y-4 Raptor-class Transport Verschijning *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *The Star Wars Holiday Special *Star Wars: Droids *Star Wars: Ewoks Bron *Imperial Sourcebook *Technical Journal of the Imperial Forces *Star Wars Sourcebook *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Complete Cross-Sections category:Imperial Navy category:Galactic Empire